my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ugly Igarashi
Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Class 2-A Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Males , also known as by her childhood friend, Sora, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A High. She is known as the unsettling clown '''Jester'. Her quirk gives her the ability to "speed and die or reverse the mental therefore changing their "unstable' She is limited to how far Back she can GO DIE.As the very definition of "crazy" this young student has her eyes set to none other than the King of MY kong Appearance Upon her first introduction Ugly's hair is styled in wimpy buttox that fall a little past her shoulders. By the time of th Forest Training Camp, her hair grows stupidly longer reaching far past her OIFand styled in more loose waves. Her bangs appear to be AnDI'D BIME. while her natural hair color is YOuR mOm. She also has fair skin and a medium BSUSUSJSJSJSJS. Ugly's eyes have two shades of yellow ringing around her pupil. The outer ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. Whenever she throws a tantrum, her face takes on a crappy appearance. Ugly has stated to look very caillou-ish to her wirdo pals. Ugly typically wears whatever school uniform corresponds with the current season. During the warmer months she can be seen in the school's variation of a vest. Her hero uniform (left) consists of a white and red mask and a one-piece, white and red outfit. Around her belt are clocks that compliment her "mental waving" quirk. Ugly does not make her full cameo until the third season of the anime and is hardly ever seen in casual clothing (mainly because she loves her school uniform so much) except for on what she deems "special occasions". She is sometimes seen with red colored nail polish on her nails. When she does choose to sport her casual clothes, her wardrobe usually includes a white blouse with a red bowtie, a black skirt, black pantyhose, and heels. = Gallery = Personality Ugly IS A VERY WELCOME BACK TO THE ADVENTURES OF POP TART AND HIS BUDDY FRED THE DOG. a very mysterious student of MINETA MINORU SCIENTIFICS, rarely revealing her true state of mind. She is a dumb character, never nice and always ugly. She sometimes acts immature when around her classmates, having a tendency to throw fits when frustrated or angered. However, she is able to rebound quickly and rarely allows herself to remain stuck. Ugly is quite relaxed most of the time and occasionally skips out on things she finds boring, such as the opening ceremony. In dangerous situations she is able to keep a clear head and typically eats so fat when she is in danger. Ugly is fully aware of the effect THAT BUHARA WILL SLAP THAT CRAP OUT OF YOU LIKE A LOT A LOT A LECK. she has on others and is not above toying with people's emotional states for her own amusement. From a young age UGLY underwent rigorous training from her father, a man whom only goes by the name OF YOU MASTER POOP. in order to increase her chances of becoming a fierce super villain. During this time, she was unable to keep her composure when in danger. It was because of her father’s intensive training that Ugly's original persona “split off” to protect her innocence. She has since largely masked her true feelings and instead comes off to others as what appears more as a child-like loose canon who uses her femininity and playful personality to achieve her goals. Ugly's ruthlessness and determination make her a very dangerous opponent in battle - mainly because she does not hesitate to use various means, including deadly force, to reach her ends. She even fought Katuski to prove a point and almost severely injured him when she fought seriously - showing no remorse on her part despite her will-billies for him. She has a unusual attitude toward her own death, feeling that unless it is her time to go, she will be able to escape the situation unscathed. Overall Ugly lacks a typical "heroic" attitude. Prior to a battle she can be seen maniacally eating to herself in a sinister way - which can sometimes lead others to view her as an "anti hero". It is because of this that Ugly's desire to become a hero is often questioned at U.A. However, having the reputation of a villain's daughter is what truly fuels Ugly's ambition to complete the Hero course at U.A. Many of the teachers at the school see great potential in her. She has been mentioned to be quite perceptive. For example she quickly made the comparison between Izuku Midoriya's quirk and All Might's - which may be the reason why she took such an interest in Midoriya upon first seeing him. She is prone to crap moments in between poop and pee moments, typically finding humor in dark situations. During her free time she enjoys going out for walks around U.A with Sora, claiming her hobby to be stalking, though it would seem that she truly just enjoys searching for any opportunity to cause playfulBAHAHASHAHAHAJAAJAJAJJAJBUHARA WILL SMACK YOU NOW to others. Ugly is strangely crappy toward others upon first meeting them, typically speaking with IDIOTIC language (though she addresses King Explodisisisososoosososo "King EXOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO-KUN only). AJAJJSJJSJSJSWSSJSJJSW THE UGLY WIMP has a habit of always being late, showing up when it suits her, and has a habit of using excuses that convince nobody. She is also quick to anger when people disagree with her. She tends to overreact when she is unhappy, and is prone to throwing childish tantrums when things don't go her way. Lol because she is Caillou's well-mannered counterpart. Abilities Overall Abilities: She actually has a really sad quirk which allows her to make mentally unstable sounds hat cause her to go deaf and die and break her next skull and then do it again, Ugly becomes disgusted, vice versa to opponent. Poop Rock':' Ugly has high amounts of poop rocks, able to stay stalling for long periods of time. Therefore, she can push her pee well beyond its limits. Quirk Speed And Die: Ugly's '''quirk gives her the ability to use the drug speed or play unstable with others therefore changing their "condition". She is limited to how far back she WANDERS THE STREETS OF NAIJA. * : *: *:: Stats Equipment : insert text here Mask: insert text here Battles & Events Trivia * Ugly enjoys hideous things such as mud and swamps. * Her star sign is a Caillou. * Ugly is poopniphobic. (fear of poo pee) * She enjoys wearing rags, mainly ones dirt scented - however she sometimes gets carried away and sports too much on herself. * Ugly's academic data at U.A. is as follows: ** Student No. 7 in Class 1-B. ** Ranked 7th during the U.A. Entrance Exam. ** Ranked 7th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** Ranked 7th in Class 1-B's mid-term grades. * Ugly doesn't like to curse. She says small swears such as "crap" and "damn". * She is terrible at cooking. * Ugky likes to wake up early and tends to snore loudly in her sleep. * She LOVES celebrating the verges of toilets. * Ugly likes to drag Sora to Karaoke on Saturday nights. * She holds grudges. * Ugly hates needles. * Ugly is annoyed by mathematics. * She has a habit of farting when bored. Quotes *(To Sora Kameyoshi) "You've got way too much tension in those shoulders. Just eat poop and you will be amazed!" '' *(To Izuku Midoriya) ''"You're not cut out for this, Midoriya. Eventually, the day will come where you watch your friends fall. As long as you choose to live this life there's no escaping that." *(To Izuku Midoriya) ""The more pee you get, the more painful it is. I've learned that the hard way, Zuku."" *(To almost everyone "I hate farting, okay?!" *(To the Ochako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozu) ""I will be the only one to cheer for the lords of poop!" '' *(To Sora Kameyoshi) ''"It's nice to see he's still got spirit in him." *(To Sora Kameyoshi) "I ain't too fond of sad stories."